LOTM: String Theory S2 P9/Transcript
(Alex is seen alone in his room looking at a picture of him, Peter, Izuku and Erin as he looks disappointed. Knocking is then heard at his door) Alex: Go away. (The door opens as Erin, Uraraka and Izuku step in) Izuku: Alex.... Alex: Why are you fucking here...? Erin: Alex, something is really bothering you isn't it? Alex: Nothing is bothering me. Just go away. Uraraka: Come on Alex please talk to us. What's wrong? Alex: I said nothing! Erin: Alex I'm your sister, I KNOW when something is bothering you. Now what is it? Alex: … You REALLY want to know? Izuku: That's why we are here. Erin: Tell us Alex, you know you can trust us. Izuku: Come on man... Alex: It's because of that fight with Peter last week... Uraraka: Huh? Alex: I know it was all probably fake, but everything he said to me...It just...tore me up inside... Erin: So that explains it... What happened with that fake Peter... Alex: *Covers his eyes* I thought I had gotten past it... But I haven't. The fact I had to kill someone who pretty much my best friend... Izuku: Yeah... I think I understand. Erin: Is that why you were so mad at Omega? Alex: I just couldn't stand the thought of him killing any of my friends...It...brought back too much. Erin: So you're still not over Peter...? Alex:....No...I'm not. Uraraka: Well, it'll be okay Alex. You know you still have the rest of us. Alex: I know, it's just...I don't think I'll be able to get past this whole thing. Izuku: … I get it Alex... I don't think any of will every get over what happened to Peter either.. Erin: I honestly miss seeing you two together... Even before he got his powers, you and him were an awesome team. Alex: *Sad smile* Yeah we were... (After a few moments Alex gets up and goes over to hugs his sister) Alex: You always know the right time to cheer me up. Erin: Its the least I can do. (They stop after a moment) Uraraka: So you feeling okay? Alex: Yeah... Yeah I'm all right. I guess I should go apologize to Omega. Hopefully Mina will let me.. Izuku: Will go with you. Maybe we can convince her to let you talk to Omega. Alex: Thanks guys. Erin: They should be in the werehouse. Let's go find them. (Meanwhile, Mina and Omega are seen looking at something) Mina: How long has it been since they showed up? Omega: Literally only like ten minutes. (The worms from earlier are now seen in the same phase Omega was in when he was found as they feast on a sandwich, speaking broken english) ???: So....good. ???: Must...keep...going...! Mina: They don't seem as mentally stable as you were. Omega: I was fed dearly at birth. They haven't been so they'll take awhile to get their words right. They'll be as loving to you as I was when you found me...Except now there's four of me instead of one. Mina: Its a good thing I had Miles go out and get us some more food. If these kids eat as much as you do, we're gonna need ALOT. Omega: HEY! (The two laugh at the joke) Mina: But for real: I still can't believe you're a father now Omega. Omega: Yeah. Me either. I just wish I didn't.... (Mina sees Omega's sad look. She pats his head) Omega: Did.... Did it hurt...? Mina:... I would be wrong of me to lie to you so... Yes. It did hurt. Omega: I'm so sorry.. I promised I'd never hurt you and I did.. Mina: It was probably Izuku's punch. He must've triggered some sort of panic response with the pain. Omega: Maybe...But just like how I bonded with Miles, I lost all control. Mina: Do you remember what happened? Omega:....No. Mina: Well. To put it bluntly, what you did with Miles was tame in comparison to what happened. Omega: … I have to figure out why I did that... So I can avoid that... Mina: That is a good idea. But for now, just forget about that for a moment. Remember. You're a father now. (They go back to watching the worms eat) Mina: Say that reminds: Have you thought of names? Omega: Names!? Oh man I didn't think of that! Mina: Hey its all right! Just take it easy and let's think of some together! Omega: Heh, right. Mina: That reminds me, what's with you Targhul and being named after Military code words. Omega: I honestly have no idea. I think it's because of our Bio Weapon history. Mina: Oh yeah, you were created by the Shadows from the ATLAS's old virus. Omega: I'm wondering if I should follow trend and name my kids after military words or give name other names? Mina: Whatever you want, they're your kids after all. (Miles then returns home) Miles: Hey guys, I got- (Miles stands shocked as he sees Omega's kids) Miles: Oh boy... Omega: Oh, hey Miles! Miles: Wow... Mina: I know right? Its amazing. Omega: Yeah they are almost done with their sandwich. You got anything else for them to eat? Miles: Well um... *starts looking though his bags* How about....? (Miles pulls out some raw beef) Miles: You guys can eat food raw right? Omega: Yeah, they'll manage. Miles: Oh, well... (Miles unwraps the meat and throws it down at the larvae who rush to it and begin eating) ???: Yay! ???: Thank...you! Miles: They're about as the same as you were Omega. Omega: Yeah, I know right? Miles: Are they gonna be doing everything you did as a kid? Omega: Most likely. (At that moment Alex, Erin, Izuku and Uraraka come in. The 3 take notice. Mina seems a little mad and Omega is instantly scared. Alex's approaches but Mina crossover her arms and glares at him) Mina: If you're gonna yell at Omega some more, leave. Alex: No no its not that... Mina I... I wanted to apologize to Omega. Erin: He does Mina. Alex had his reason for being mad. Mina:... *Sighs* Okay... (Mina moves aside as Alex goes over to Omega who still seems scared and is trying to hide something) Alex: Hey Omega I... Omega: I know what you're gonna say man. It's okay, I forgive you. Alex: I just got a little upset about...you know...things from the past. Omega: Peter right? Alex: Yeah I- (Alex stops when he notices the four larvae on the ground) Alex: Uhhhh.... Erin: … Omega. What are those? Omega: Um... These are uh... My kids? Alex:...……… Hoooow???? Omega: Remember when I bit Mina...? Alex: Yeeeah… Omega: Weeeell… Izuku: Whoa no way... Omega's a father??? Uraraka: *Sees the larvae* Aww! Those are your kids? They're so cute! Omega: Trust me, if you learned from me you know how much trouble they'll get into. Just multiply everything I did by four. Alex: As long as you feed them, they'll be fine right? Omega: Yes, but- ???: OMEGA! (The heroes look toward the door) Omega: Sigma. (The heroes all gather at the door) Omega: You're back. I wasn't expecting you back so soon. Sigma: I found the rest of our kind. They have agreed to meet with you and hear what you have to say. Omega: *Gasp* REALLY!? Sigma: Yes. I'll escort you there. Omega: Yes! Thank you Sigma! You won't regret this! Sigma: I also spoke about your.... Companions. They wish to meet them. Alex: Wait they want to meet us? Sigma: They want to meet the humans who convinced our king that humans can be our allies. Omega: Well, that sounds good to me! Sigma: Follow me. Omega: Right we- Oh! Wait! (Omega goes back in the warehouse real quick. The heroes and Sigma all stand there confused. There is sound of movement, and rushing. A few moments Omega comes back) Omega: Sorry about that. I had somethings to check on. Sigma: Riiiight. (The heroes all follow Sigma. They later arrive in front of a large cave) Sigma: Well, we're here. Uraraka: This is it? Sigma: What's wrong with it? Uraraka: Nothing, just seems really basic. ???: Best we could do under such short notice. (The heroes watch as four other Targhul arrive. Tango, Romeo, Juilet and Delta) Juliet: Glad you kids could finally arrive. Omega: It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance friends! Delta: Don't worry my king, pleasure's all ours. Tango: ANd you must be the Defenders, the heroes who convince our king that humans want to be our friends. Mina: Yep! That's us! Nice to meet Omega's brothers and sister! Romeo: Riiight… So. King. You say the humans wish to be our friends? Omega: Oh yeah. We no longer how to harm each other to get what we want. Delta: You think so? Do explain. Omega: One of these heroes managed to rescue me from those Puppets! Then, they all helped out and got me to where I am today! I do feel like that's all the evidence I needed to know that humans weren't a threat at all to us! (The Targhuls look on staring before Sigma starts to laugh) Sigma: So, you're basing this off of personal experience? Omega: Excuse me? Sigma: It seems that you've forgotten what these humans did to our people all those years ago. Delta: Exactly. He's just blind from all of the love from those humans! Disgusting! Omega: Hey wait a minute, they- Juliet: To think our kind would even think of a human as something other then food is pathetic! Alex: Hey! Its true Targhul's were are enemy for a long time, but Omega has proven to us they can be different from Torshul and Gamma! Tango: You think so huh!? Sigma: Just as I thought: A waste of time. Erin: Guys I don't like where this is going... Sigma: It's just like the philosophy we agreed on. If the king wishes to work with the enemy...THEN THEY SHOULDN'T BE KING AT ALL!! (Sigma's body is shown covered in spikes before they all fire out at once toward the heroes who dodge the attack) Omega: NO WAIT! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!! Sigma: It is too late "My King"! You betrayed your kind, and now, we, the Circle shall return the Targhul to where we belong!! (The 5 Targhuls all stand ready to fight as the Defenders prepare to defend themselves) Alex: Here we go again... TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts